Angel With A Shotgun
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: "THERE'S WAR OUT THERE, AND YOU WANT US TO STAY HERE!", "If you go out there, you are banned to ever entering your foot on heaven.", All of them froze, then Gajeel started, "If rescuing the ones we love," Gray continued, "Banned us from going to heaven ever again," Then Jellal glared at the master and continued, "We'd prefer to burn to death in hell." NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia, and GaLe
1. The War

**HEY PEOPLE! ANOTHER NEW AWESOME STORY BY ME! XD I'M SORRY I'M STILL NOT UPDATING IT'S JUST THAT I'M STRESSED DX AGAIN SO SORRY T.T BUT I HOPE THIS NEW STORY WILL MAKE IT UP FOR YOU XD ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: The War

He sat there on a cloud watching from a lacrima a beautiful blonde woman, pain, fear, and worry was visible on her face as she hid with her friends in her apartment.

The pink haired man clenched his teeth, he couldn't do anything, he was an angel with black wings, and yet he couldn't do anything.

You're probably wondering why does he have black wings, well, he's a fire angel that uses a shot gun.

Then a half naked angel came and sat beside the pink haired one, he had ice blue wings, he was an ice angel.

"Natsu, you know loving a mortal is banned, and you know we can't do anything, humans in war is hard to end." He said watching with worry on his face.

"Shut up Gray," Natsu hissed angrily, "Like you don't love that blue haired woman that talks in third person."

"Her name's Juvia."

Then two other angels came, one with blue hair with golden wings, the other has black hair and has silver colored wings.

"You know fighting like this isn't going to help us, right?" The blue haired man said.

"Shut it Jellal, like you don't like that red haired woman." Natsu said still watching the war his loved one is in.

"Che, face it guys, we all love mortals, and if the boss finds out we'll be in grave danger." The black haired man said as he crossed his arms watching with Natsu on the lacrima.

"Then I think we should talk to him." Natsu said matter of factly standing up to show his point.

The three men eyes widened, "You're crazy right?" Gray said, still in shock.

"We can't do that!" Jellal said.

"Those two got a point." Gajeel said standing up too.

"I don't care I'm going, either with me or not." Natsu said seeing his friends sighing in defeat and nodding he smirked and walked out the door the others following in suit.

At some place:

"THERE'S WAR OUT THERE, AND YOU WANT US TO STAY HERE?!" Natsu yelled as the three men winced at his loud voice.

"IS THAT A WAY TO TALK TO YOUR MASTER!" The master said.

"WE'RE ANGELS FOR FUCK'S SAKE, AND WE'RE SITTING LIKE STATUS WHILE PEOPLE ARE SUFFERING, PRAYING FOR HELP! WE SHOULD ANSWER THEIR PRAYERS NOT SIT HERE WATCHING ONE AFTER ONE DIE!"

"YOU SHOULD REPECT ME, I HAVE THOSE RULES TO PROTECT YOU AND PEOPLE!"

"Fuck your rules, I'm going and nothing can stop me." Natsu said as he turned and started walking towards the exit.

"Is that because you fell in love with a mortal?" Natsu stayed silent, "ANSWER ME YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BOY!" The master demanded.

Nobody answered as they walked to the exit with Natsu then the master boomed, "If you go out there, you are banned to ever entering your foot on heaven." He said calmly.

All of them froze, then Gajeel started, "If rescuing the ones we love," Gray continued, "Banned us from going to heaven ever again," Then Jellal glared at the master and continued, "We'd prefer to burn to death in hell."

By that they all went through the exit going to save their loved ones.

On earth:

Screaming, yelling, begging for lives was heard in every corner of every neighborhood, as soldiers with guns broke into every house and killing every single person that is not under aged.

The four angels looked at the scences in front of them with horror in their eyes. Blood. Blood was everywhere with dead bodies scattered around.

What the hell happened?

"GUYS, WE GOTTA HURRY!" Gray yelled as he brought every ones attention to him and they ran to their destination.

At an apartment:

"Le-Levy-chan, I'm- I'm scared!" A blond haired woman said as she hugged her blue haired friend.

"Lu-Lu-chan, we all are." Levy said to Lucy with tears overwhelming in her eyes.

"E-erza-san, what should-" Another blue haired woman was talking as she stopped in a mid-sentence as they heard a sound of a bomb and they cowered in fear.

"J-Juvia, I-I don't know, I'm sorry." Erza said as sahe sat beside her friends hugging each other in a corner.

Just then the door was slammed open, and the four girls were startled as their tears trickled down their faces praying they would get saved somehow.

"STAND UP!" One of the two soldiers ordered.

The four of them hesitantly started standing up.

"P-please d-don't hurt us." Levy begged, but then the other soldier hit her back with his gun but thank god he didn't shoot her.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy said as she wanted to run to her friend but the first soldier held her from her hair and pulled her back.

As Lucy screamed in pain, Erza and Juvia watched in horror.

"L-Lucy-san." They both whispered softly.

"Now to kill them and move to other apartments before more people run away." The second soldier said as he held his gun to Lucy's head.

Lucy's eyes widened, as tears fell faster over her soft white skin.

"NO, NO PLEASE NO!" She yelled trying to break free.

"LUCY!" All the other girls yelled.

The soldier was pressing his gun ready to shoot, then

BANG!

Blood was on the floor, as the girls eyes widened as they fell on the ground, shock, fear overwhelming them.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ:**_

_****_**Hey guys, hope you liked it ^.^ I KNOW I LEFT A CLIFFY XD Anyway i want you to review telling me if i should continue or not! PLEASE R&R!**

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**JA NE!**


	2. Information

**I couldn't wait to update people, so here's chappy 2 XD HOPE YOU LIKEY XD SO SIT BACK, RELAX, AND READ! XD ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: Information

Blood was on the floor, as the girls eyes widened as they fell on the ground, shock, fear overwhelming them.

Lucy's eyes widened, why did the second soldier kill his comrade?

The second soldier looked at Lucy with worry in his eyes, Lucy noticed that he has some pink locks coming out of his green hat. (A/N: You didn't see that comin, now did ya? XD)

"Are you okay?" The soldier asked as he kneeled to Lucy's height on the floor.

Lucy was still afraid so she backed away while saying, "P-Please don't hurt us."

The soldier took no notice to what she said and stood up, he looked around seeing the three girls going to Lucy to see if she was okay.

"Guys, come here hurry nobody's here."

Then three boys entered the room, as light surrounded the soldier and he was in his old clothes, which was a white and black scarf, with a vest that covered his right arm and left his right one (A/N: Or was it vise versa? XD)

"Natsu, what did you do?" A half naked man said.

"I killed that soldier, got a problem? He almost killed Lucy." Natsu said.

The girls looked at Natsu, how did he know Lucy? And why did he help them.

"That doesn't matter, what matters now is to find the reason for this war and save those girls." A man with a tattoo on his right eye said.

"No shit Sherlock, we didn't get banned from going to heaven for nothing." The black haired man said.

Then Natsu looked at the girls and said sternly, "Go pack, just bring some food and water because if you got hungry or thirsty, cause we won't stop walking until we reach a safe area."

Then the red haired woman stood up and walked to Natsu, "Who are you? Weren't you a soldier just a second ago? And how did you change your clothes? And why should we trust you?" She said sternly glaring at Natsu.

"First of, none of your business, and if it weren't for me Lucy would have died by now, do you want to live? We're trying to help here."

Lucy looked at Natsu in the eyes and asked, "H-How do you know me?"

Natsu sighed and said, "It's a long story, but in short we're not normal people, we're angels, and we came here to answer your prayers."

A blue haired petite little girl stood up and said, "Ho-how should we trust you?"

Then all of the boys looked at each other and nodded, just then they had wings and were flying.

"Do you trust us now?" Gray asked.

"Y-yes Juvia, and the girls trust you know." Juvia said.

"But before we go, what's your names?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu Drageel, a fire angel who uses a shotgun and controls fire."

"Jellal Fernandez, a light angel who also controls light rays."

"Gajeel Redfox, a metal angel can control metal."

"Gray Fullbuster, an ice angel, controls ice."

The four girls looked in awe at them, they all sounded strong and looked hot, that's for sure.

"Well, we're-" Levy was saying but was cut when Gray spoke,

"We already know who you are, now hurry and pack some food with water, we need to go as fast as we can, this is a war we're talking about, it's nothing as a joke."

Then the girls ran around the house, searching for every important thing they need.

After 15 minutes the girls were ready and standing in front of the boys, having confident looks on their faces.

"I bet you 50J that they won't keep that brve face once they saw what's happening on the street." Gajeel mumbled to Gray.

"Fine I'll bet they'll keep that face, I have faith in Ju-I mean the girls." Gray said while having a tint of pink on his face.

"Gihi!"

"Okay people, now when we go down, I don't want any yelling," Natsu said as he looked at the girls, then he continued, "And we four will wear some soldiers clothes, and when we go down we'll know what to do."

Everyone nodded, as the boys changed their clothes and went down, the girls face turned into a horrified one.

Juvia placed her hand on her mouth, "Juvia thinks she's gonna puke from this smell."

"At least you don't feel like fainting." Levy said.

But Erza and Lucy kept on the brave face, even though they wanted to puke, the smell, the sight, of blood, blood everywhere, dead corpses. They just wish someone would tell them these are decoration for Halloween.

But they know that's not gonna happen.

Gray groaned as he gave 50J to a smirking Gajeel.

Just then Jellal's eyes widened as he saw a fast bullet going Erza's head, he didn't know they'd be discovered this fast, but this WAS Natsu's plan, so what did he expect?!

"ERZA GET DOWN, NOW!" He yelled. Erza turned and her eyes widened as she saw a bullet coming her way, she couldn't move, she was frozen in her place.

Jellal tackled Erza on the ground and the bullet didn't hit her. He sighed in relief.

Just then, an angry looking Natsu shot a bullet at the soldier.

"WE GOTTA HURRY, NOW!" Natsu yelled as they started running.

Just then, they heard a screaming woman, begging for help.

Gray was the first one to react as he ran inside the house, he saw a man holding a knife against the woman's neck, and in her hands was a baby screaming and yelling for his mother's comfort.

Gray made a knife of ice and aimed it to the man's forehead before he killed the woman.

She fell on the ground, clutching her little baby, giving him the comfort he was looking for as tears of fear trickled down her face.

Gray went to her and kneeled to her level.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She said as more tears fell from her eyes. The baby didn't know what was going on, he just looked at his mother while trying to remove his mother's tears with his small fists.

"What happened here? What's the cause of this war?" Gray asked demanding for an answer.

"I-It all happened one m-month ago," the woman started choking with her sobs, "th-the president o-of Clover government wanted to add Magnolia to h-his state, b-but our president d-didn't a-allow that, now they're trying to take over us b-by force." The woman cried harder.

Gray clutched his fists, he stood up and looked at the woman, "If you want to live, you should pack the most important things for you and go fast to Haregeon."

"Th-Thank you." The woman said as she got a bag and brought the criticals.

Gray walked back to his comrades, bangs covering his eyes as he clentched his teeth and fists.

Once his comrades saw him, Gajeel was the first one to speak, "Where the hell were you? And what the hell happened?"

"This war, this war is useless." Gray started. "I know how to stop it, but we got a very long way ahead of us."

"What do you mean?" Jellal asked.

"The only way to stop the war is to go to Clover town, and force the president to stop this war, but first on our way, we need to put the girls in Haregeon, it's the most safest town currently."

"What? How?" Natsu yelled.

"I just said how, but I'll explain everything on the way, right now we need to hurry."

Everyone nodded as they started walking towards their destination.

"Hahahaha! You think you can run away? You're idiots for sure, how can some weak people like you stop the war? HAHAHAHAHA!" All their eyes widened as they saw a soldier laughing at them.

Then he smirked evilly as he pointed the gun at Natsu and then…

BANG!

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled as she ran to him.

Her eyes widened, blood was everywhere.

What has this war brought to them?

_**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ:**_

_****_**Well hope you liked chappy 2! AND MWAHHAHAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFFY! XD WELL GUYS I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, BUT I THINK THIS IS AWFUL DX PLEASE TELL ME IF IT WAS GOOD DX I'm currently sulking in the corner T.T So tell me what you think and R&R!**

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**ASTA LAVISTA AMIGOS! XD**

**JA NE!**


End file.
